1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new antitumor antibiotic complex and to its production, recovery and separation into two bioactive components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The two antibiotic compounds of the present invention are glycosides composed of an aglycone, chartarin, the aglycone of chartreusin, and either one or two sugar moieties. BBM-2478B has one sugar moiety of the formula ##STR1## attached to the aglycone while BBM-2478A, the other antibiotic of the present invention, has in addition the amino sugar of the formula ##STR2##
The antibiotic chartreusin disclosed, for example, in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 75: 4011-4012 (1953) and Helv. Chim. Acta 47: 1459-1484 (1964) has the same aglycone portion as the present antibiotics but contains two different sugars, i.e. D-fucose and D-digitalose. Chartreusin has the structure ##STR3## and is produced by fermentation of Streptomyces chartreusis, Streptomyces Sp. No. 747 (S. viridis), Streptomyces Sp. 6A36 (S. viridochromogenes) and by two actinomycete strains designated Streptomyces Sp. X-3988 and S-465. Chartreusin is apparently the same as antibiotic 747 and antibiotic X-465A.